Part 1 (Point Format)
Day 1 *Get together at Laytons *Sawrik clean the house for him *Sawrik mentions some nightmares to Crona *Medusa reveals to Crona she killed Ness *TEA FOR EVERYONE (Seriously, Tea was a big thing) *Layton falls down the stairs for his entrance *Top Hat Tom is introduced (His one and only appearance) *Turns out Sawrik and Top Hat Tom have a secret hate for each other *Introduces Ginger Slice as Dusty’s childhood friend over the phone *Doctor West out of nowhere *Sparklys pranks on Layton start *Sawrik reveals why Top Hat Tom hated him, due to the fact he wasted a genie wish on his immortality other then his tea leaves (Told you Tea was a big thing) *Dusty and Doctor West have a chat about DMNG’s (Dig me no graves) *Layton and Sparkly get pillows at Sparkly’s house, because they’re awesome *Dusty gave Doctor West some scrolls in trade for a DMNG *Crona and Medusa have an argument on why Crona isn’t perfect, because for some reason Medusa thought so *Layton gets owned by some booby traps at Sparklys house, mostly pies *Starky drinks more of Dusty’s blood for a test *For some reason Medusa thought that Crona didn’t have a girlfriend because he was in love with her *Crona says he likes Maka to get Medusa to change the subject *Medusa says she’s jealous for some reason (She's in love with crona. But crona is in love with maka) *Starky passes out from drinking too much blood *Eight doesn’t like Dusty setting Starky on fire (Shipping shenanigans already?) *Dusty just goes out and tells Eight he loves her *Eight says their relationship might not work because of Dusty’s original crush on the… original Day 2 *Tiberius is introduced, Crona first meeting him *Crona gets mad at him for calling him a girl… multiple times *Sparklys scared of him at first, Layton takes a liking to him *Crona and Sparkly make the best pillow fort ever *Tiberius brought donuts!~ *Doctor West out of fucking nowhere after Tiberius leaves *Crona tells West about Medusa and Tiberius shenanigans *He reveals he works for the Anti*Cross (A pain in the ass to come.), and how screwed up Tiberius is *Sparkly tells Crona how both Layton and Sparkly fell in love, told him they had a staring contest *Why the fuck does Doctor West keep coming out of nowhere? *Crona finally comes to make sense of this damned Nexus Equestria thing. That it will never make sense. *West reveals that where they are is basically a reality Nexus *Wait, Sawrik came out of nowhere? I thought that was Wests thing… *Reveals he set off a bomb from Erinn, causing him to fly up and crash through Laytons roof *Dusty finally pays back Doctor West in scrolls for giving him the Dig Me No Grave *Sawrik thinks of heading back to Erinn *Crona says that he’s fed up with Medusa, which almost makes him leave despite Sawrik trying to brighten up his day *For some reason Medusa didn’t remember anything about last night, meaning she had no idea why Crona wanted to leave. *Instead of leaving, he just sits in the corner. *Crona rages for the second time today, and almost attacks Medusa *Tiberius comes in, his day getting better and better *Dusty out of fucking nowhere. Damn we did that a lot… and still do *Tiberius comes out of… I don’t even need to say it anymore *Says how much he really hates West *Tiberius hits on Sawrik… (OTP) *Dusty attacks Tiberius, Sawrik interferes, both of them stopping *Tiberius reveals his… Holy fuck that’s gross. (His innards, tentacles, oh god.) I’ve seen enough Hentai to see where this is going *OH GOD TIBERIUS TOLD SAWRIK TO TOUCH A TENTACLE WILL HE- *With much “persuasion” the dumbass did it, scared himself and ran into a wall *Dusty tries to use a banishment scroll on him. Didn’t work, the poor guy booked it since he’s scared shitless by undead *Sparkly asks Tiberius to stop showing his innards, everyone still in a state of “What the flying fuck just happened” *On a more innocent note Sparkly and Layton went to the pillow fort they built the previous morning *Commence pillow fight *Medusa and Tiberius get along quite well, and leads to Tiberius making a deal with Medusa, he gives her snakes, she retrieves the Grimoire Doctor West “stole” from him *Medusa reveals to Tiberius she can’t kill anyone because of the promise she made to Crona. Which leads to Medusa not being friends with him anymore. *Sawrik doesn’t want him to feel bad, so he says they can still be friends… and hugs him (which I think is a little fucked up considering after what he saw) *Tiberius leaves, feeling a little depressed, people coming back out after that *Layton and Sparkly finish their pillow fight *Sawrik says he’s heading back home to Erinn when he leaves *Layton f…………………inally gives Sparkly a well deserved massage *Dusty finally comes back, after that scare with Tiberius *Medusa and Crona talk again *Crona tells Medusa that she should respect Crona and Maka’s relationship *Crona says Tiberius and Medusa can be friends, *Starky gets drunk off blood, for like, the 3rd time now. *Dusty reveals what the special “wine” is to Crona *Starky hits herself on the head with an empty bottle, because she’s a dumbass *Starky passes out… again *Eight comes back in, seeing Starky passed out, decides to talk to Dusty *Eight smells like pumpkin, due to the fact she had a pumpkin on her head *Dusty’s pretty concerned about Five getting in*between their relationship *Eight tells Dusty about the other clones, Trixie Clone One being an epic motherfucker Day 3 *West destroys the window, once again *Layton and West have chat, revealing Sparkly seduced him with a picture… Somehow *West says he stayed up all night fixing some henchmen *West reveals he wants to take over the world to cure famine and diseases *He leaves by jumping out the window *Diane Pie finally comes into play *He tells her about what happened the past two nights, Diane thinks that’s pretty fucked up… *It’s pretty apparent the two have a very friendly relationship *The two have a conversation, something bought love, stuff, all that cheesy stuff *Sawrik bursts in the house, being torn apart by going back to Erinn, and finding everyone dead *Tells Dusty and Crona about everyone in Erinn being killed, by a certain Goddess he saved long ago *He leaves, thinking to himself *Crona tells everyone about Sawriks misfortune after he leaves *He finally comes back in, saying how bad it is to be alone, thinking the worst, only saying how it was his fault why everyone died *He reveals another part of his past, talking about his fight on Saving the Goddess, and then her turning around and killing everyone *He says he wants to finish it, by apparently by just giving up and letting himself be killed *He then tells of how he got to Equestria, some bullshit about a Wax Wing some druid named Berched made him, and then saying he got killed for treason *Tells Dusty about the soul stream, saying that’s how Milletians are made, such as himself *Dusty tries to come up with an idea to kill this Goddess *Doctor West comes out of nowhere (Yes, again), saying he’ll help Sawrik out and kill *Plan so far, get her drunk, kick her ass with Giant Mechs *Sawrik and Crona are definitely not for the idea *Medusa tries to get the Grimoire off West with the bribe of giving him a sample of the black blood *West says he’ll make Mechs for everyone *Sawrik reveals that they can’t just have Mechs at the soul stream, due to the fact it would collapse due to the fact it isn’t too big *Both Dusty and West say fuck it, they’ll bring her here by Sawrik just teleporting the Goddess there with Sawriks help *Crona finds out that Medusa did the exchange with West, Crona isn’t too happy about that *He gets the two to trade backs, bastards didn’t call out no tradebacksies *The two almost get into a fight after West found out Medusa tricked him *Dusty tells both Starky and Shy about the Goddess fight, they don’t say anything against it *Number 5 is introduced, saying she could give Shy an enchanted sword *Dusty and Number 5 talk for a bit about the Goddess fight, getting Number 4 enchant stuff for them *Eight comes back, Five leaves, Eight tells Dusty more about the clones *They fall asleep beside each other, how adorable Day 4 *Tiberius meets up with Crona again *Threatens to kill him because Crona won’t get along with him *The two have an angry chat, then Tiberius leaves *Diane comes back in, talking to Crona after what just happened *Crona tells Diane she won’t be apart of the Goddess fight *THEIR LOVE FOR EACHOTHER IS SAID OUTLOUD *Tiberius comes in while the two are hugging *Reveals that Diane is actually a robot, with Pinkies… Skin? *Crona reveals he knew this the whole time, just didn’t say it because he didn’t want to hurt her *Diane just thinks she’s a monster *They both cry about how they’re both monsters *Crona’s pretty pissed, he threatens to kill Tiberius *The two fight, this being the first fight ever in BLN *Sawrik jumps in *They kick his ass, both thinking he’s dead *Medusa reveals that Tiberius can’t actually die, he just regenerates *Medusa doesn’t understand why Tiberius and Crona fought, accusing Crona of being in the wrong. *More of Sawriks doubts about fighting the Goddess *Medusa still believes Tiberius is cool *Both Medusa and Crona argue *Sawrik brings up tomorrows plans about the Goddess fight *Crona found a Super Sentai phone thing, to turn him into… *Ahem* Mighty Morphin Crona Ranger. *Goddess Plan so far, Sawrik bring her to Laytons with a recall scroll, get her drunk, kill her with mechs, Shy assassinate her, whatever *Sparkly wanted to fight at first, to see to Laytons safety, but was convinced not to go *They converse more about the plan, Sawrik eventually leaving *Starky got drunk off Dusty’s blood… again *Starky and Shy leave to prepare for the Goddess Battle *Dusty say’s as a last ditch effort he might summon the Outer God, Hastur… Hastur, Hastur!… Is he here… Oh god I* *Eight finds out about the fight, and convinces Dusty that she’s going *Crona falls asleep while snuggling with Diane… D’aww <3 Day 5 *Diane wakes up still being held by Crona, the two have a talk *Doctor West comes back in, Crona showing West the Gokaiger outfit *Doctor West shows Crona his mech *He teaches him how to use it *They head back to Layton’s. *Crona tells West that Diane found out she was a machine *West heads back to the lab *Sawrik drops by for a few moments, revealing his own talking weapon, Parshath, who could come in handy in the fight *Crona and Medusa talk again about Tiberius *Everyone gathers up, including Sawrik *Number Five gives Shy an enchanted sword *More battle prep *Sawrik tells everyone of Morrighans “Advanced heavy stander” Which is basically a bull shit excuse for “She’s getting hurt, but it doesn’t look like it” *Sawrik gets a headset from Doctor West to communicate with everyone while he’s in Erinn *Layton and Crona Mech up *Crona teaches Layton how to use his Mech *Sawrik teleports to Erinn